Le quotidien d’un hyperactif blond
by Mahie-Chan
Summary: Une petite histoire fictive dans un univers alternatif dont le personnage principale est Deidara... Pov Deidara Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :**M à cause de certains mots qui pourraient être choquant et pour les possibles lemons (Surtout du YAOI je vous préviens d'avance) qui pourraient apparaître ici et là...

**Pairing :** Ouf... C'est une excellente question ça vas aller selon mes envies XD Disons qu'il y aura du Deidaraxun-peu-n'importe-qui...

**Disclaimer **: Il n'y à rien à moi bien que je volerais bien Dei-Chan... *Sort* Ha! L'histoire fictive est toute à moi! *Ressort*

**Dédicace:** À ma Mi-Chan!

**PS.1:** Deuxième fic publié... Première sur le manga Naruto... Soyez indulgent!

**PS.2:**Tout l'univers est alternatif... Ne chercher pas de ninjas ou de combat parce que allez vous casser les dents...

Donc Let's go! Et bonne lecture!

--------------------

_Chapitre 1_

_Je ne suis pas vraiment la discussion enflammé qui se tient pourtant juste sous mon nez. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de séparer Hinata et Neiji... Ils sont cousins, cousines, qu'ils démerdent leurs problèmes ensemble comme des grands. Après tout, à seize ans, ils ont sont bien capable. J'ai d'autres chars à fouetter moi... Et un en particulier... Trop gros en plus! Bordel... Il arrive d'ailleurs... Je le regarde avec morosité juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'emmerde et gravement. _

- Dei-Chhhaaaammmmmm _(Coeur)_

_Beurk... Il vas me faire vomir mon repas lui..._

- Tobi... Vas te faire foutre je veux pas voir ton horrible face de demeuré à deux balles.

- Rhooo... T'es trop michant _(Gros sourire d'imbécile qui donne envie de taper dessus) _

- Je m'en tape vas te faire foutre!

_Hein?! Ce crétin viens de me prendre les deux épaules et se met devant moi._

- Tu sais mon tout beau, moi je rêve de te foutre...

_O.O''''''''_

_Je vais le tuer!!!!! Il vas baver! Espèce de petit (censuré)! Je lui fou mon poing dans la tronche et l'envoie en orbitre ( XD ) Bon façon de parler puisqu il reviens une demi minute plus tard avec un oeil violet._

_- T'en veux un autre!!!!!!_

_- Non Dei-Chan..._

_Ho! Il semble légèrement moins entreprenant... Tant mieux... Je le veux pas dans les pattes continuellement moi! Tiens? Hinata et Neiji semble avoir arrêter de s'emmerder mutuellement... C'est vrai que je parle un peu fort. Je jette un regard autour... Ho? Tout le monde nous regarde... Bon, c'est vrai que Tobi à renversé un bureau, mais c'est pas bien grave... Il y avait Lee assit au bureau... Encore moins grave... Je l'aime pas ce type... Il est trop zarbi... Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai franchement faim et j'ai pas envie de rester avec Tobi tout le midi alors aussi bien me sauver pendant qu'il est encore un peu perdu de la vie. Je me lève et Tobi semble vouloir me suivre, je décide de péter les plombs et lui gueule dessus pendant au moins dix minutes... Et moi quand je gueule... On l'entend... Je suis une sorte de sirène anti approche... Alors il finit par renoncer et se sauve en trouvant une quelconque excuse que je n'ai même pas entendu parce que j'étais occupé à lui jeter tout les livres de Lee par la tête... Oui... J'ai vraiment une dent sans raison sur ce pauvre type. Donc une fois le Tobi partit... Je m'en vais moi même sous le regard abasourdi de la classe. _

_Je vais m'acheter un sandwich... J'adore ceux aux poulets... Miiiaaaammm!!! (regard remplis d'adoration devant le divin poulet de mon coeur) Je mange en marchant... Je suis un peu énervé... En fait... Je me soupçonne d'être hyperactif... Attention!!! La super pile électrique blonde est en vue!!! SAUVEZ VOUS!!! Ça ressemble un peu à ça... Je trouve ça marrant!!! Mais bon... Vue que je suis trop énervé... Il me faut un contre poids pour calmer mes ardeurs d'adolescent énervé énervant... (Moins que Tobi tout de même... Lui il est vraiment merdeux) Donc mon contre poids c'est Sasori!!! C'est trop mon ami ce type... Mais il est hyper sérieux et calme! Il arrête pas d'étudier et fait tout ses devoirs... Wow... Je devrais le prendre comme modèle... Mais je pense être un peu flegmatique sur ça... L'école j'en ai rien à foutre j'arrête pas de dire que je veux être terroriste! Mais non... Ça c'est juste pour déconné... Je sais pas ce que je veux faire!_

_Donc... Je trouve ce cher Sasori accoté contre un mur à manger un sous-marin tout en lisant un livre. Je m'assois à ses cotés avec un grand sourire._

- Yo! Qu'est-ce que tu fou Sasori-kun?

_Saso lève les yeux vers moi, une mine totalement neutre. _

- Je lis...

- J'avais remarqué -_-'

- Pourquoi tu pose la question?

- Pour faire la conversation...

- Elle n'à pas vraiment de but Deidara...

- Je sais!!! _(Gros sourire) _

_On va passer le midi ensemble à finalement trouver un sujet de conversation potable, soit comment Tobi peut être énervant et comment j'ai pu échouer un examen de science où nous avions eu deux semaines pour nous préparé... Mais bref... C'est une autre histoire... _

_Donc j'ai du retourner en classe... L'abruti de service numéro 1 ma sauter dessus comme à son habitude... Je le déteste!!! Lee ma regarder du coin de l'oeil tout le cour... Je pense qu'il n'à pas aimer que je jette ses livres sur Tobi ou que je lui jette Tobi sur la tête... Pour une fois que c'était pas sur moi que Tobi sautait... Il pouvait bien l'endurer un peu! Bref... J'ai pas réussi à tenir tout le cour et j'ai donné un deuxième oeil au beurre noir à Tobi qui à osé me mettre la main aux fesses. Le prof la pas pris... Lee non plus... ( Bah oui... Il y est encore tombé dessus... J'y peux rien si il est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment!) Donc je me suis fait envoyé dans une jolie salle vide ou une veille tout plissé ma surveillé pendant que je griffonnais des insanités à propos de Tobi sur une feuille... J'adore ça! Ça me défoule trop! Mais c'est moins bien que le taper..._

_Donc j'ai du attendre la fin de la journée pour retourner chez moi par le bus. J'ouvre la porte à la volé et atteint presque l'escalier quand je me fait interpeller par mon père... _

- Deidara! L'école à appeler!

_Booorrrdelllll!!! (Univers qui s'effondre autour de ma petite personne blonde) Je me tourne vers mon père tout aussi blond que moi et doté du superbe prénom de Yondaime(Délire complet) et voit la face de môme débile de mon petit frère à moustache de renard... (C'est triste... J'ai un lien de sang avec cette chose u.u)_

- Tu à frappé un de tes camarades de classe...

_Je manque m'étouffer avec l'air ambiante... Camarade de classe!!! Il à dit camarade de classe!!!! Je vais devenir candidat au suicide s'il me redit ça! Tobi... N'est... Pas... Un... Ca-ma-ra-de... Non. C'est un enfoiré!_

- Tobi n'est pas humain! Je le bute si je veux!

_Papa semble en état de choc... Pas grave! Je descend l'escalier quatre par quatre en passant proche de la débouler tout bonnement et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je m'écrase dans mon lit après avoir traverser le périmètre dangereux qui entoure mon lit... On ne sais jamais ce qui se cache sous les vêtements qui traîne au sol... Un jour... J'ai perdu mon soulier... Je l'ai retrouver deux mois plus tard sous un tas de t-shirt... Et horreur! Il semblait avoir été mâchouillé(hurlement de terreur)... Donc maintenant... Je ne met plus aucun soulier dans ma chambre!! Bon, la bonne idée serait de faire le ménage... Mais j'ai trop la flegme. Je roule un moment sur mon lit quand j'entend toquer à la porte. Je lève la tête automatiquement._

- Quoi? Naruto! Si tu ose ouvrir cette porte! Ta face vas se retrouver écraser sur l'asphalte et je vais dire à tout le monde que c'est toi qui à couru dans le chemin sans regarder de chaque coté avant!

- Deidara ¬¬'

- Oups! Ello P'pa! _(Gros sourire innocent)_

_Il entrouvre la porte... Et me regarde sombrement et découragé... Bah oui... C'est dur l'adolescence de leurs enfants pour les pauvres pères veufs..._

- Tu à de la visite...

- Hein? C'est Sasori?

- Non...

_La porte s'ouvre en plus grand et je manque faire un arrêt cardiaque... Nooooooooon!!! Paaasss llluiiii!!! Tobi rentre dans ma chambre trop heureux d'avoir accès à ce lieu secret brillant par ma présence depuis près de seize ans... Papa ferme la porte et j'hésite entre piqué une crise d'hystérie ou devenir candidat au suicide... Pas le temps... Il saute sur mon lit en ayant au préalable évité tout les pièges de ma terrible chambre._

- C'est ça ta chambre Dei-Chan? (coeur)

_Je le regarde un moment et sa seule vue semble vouloir brûler mes neurones... Pendant que j'ai un moment où je suis pas plus vite qu'un poison rouge... Il ose en profiter en me prenant dans ses bras pour poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. _

O.O

_Horreur!!!!!!!!!! _

À suivre XD

--------------------

Voilà!

Vous avez réussi à tout lire ça?! O.o Wow... Bon maintenant vous me faites des reviews pour savoir si oui ou non je continue... XD J'ai pas envie de faire une fic à plusieurs chapitres si personne aime! ^^

_Deiame_


	2. Chapter 2

__

**Rating :**M à cause de certains mots qui pourraient être choquant et pour les possibles lemons (Surtout du YAOI je vous préviens d'avance) qui pourraient apparaître ici et là...

**Pairing :** Ouf... C'est une excellente question ça vas aller selon mes envies XD Disons qu'il y aura du Deidaraxun-peu-n'importe-qui...

**Disclaimer **: Il n'y à rien à moi bien que je volerais bien Dei-Chan... *Sort* Ha! L'histoire fictive est toute à moi! *Ressort*

**Dédicace:** À ma Mi-Chan!

**PS.1:** Deuxième fic publié... Première sur le manga Naruto... Soyez indulgent!

**PS.2:**Tout l'univers est alternatif... Ne chercher pas de ninjas ou de combat parce que allez vous casser les dents...

Donc Let's go! Et bonne lecture!

--------------------

_Chapitre 2_

O.O

_Tobi viens de m'embrasser... Non... Rectification... IL EST EN TRAIN DE M'EMBRASSER!!! Et... Il essais de rentrer sa langue!!! Aaaaarrrkkkk!!! Je réagis avec un peu de retard, mais la réaction est fulgurante: Tobi heurte violemment le sol à près de trois mètres de ma pauvre petite personne traumatisé. Il va crever! Je vais creuser sa tombe et le jeter dedans vivant, l'enterrer, attendre quinze minutes, le déterrer et frapper sa face de pervers dépravé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une bouilli sanglante que je ferai bouffer à Lee! (Pauvre Lee...) Et là... Ben Lee va crever intoxiqué et je vais le mettre dans la tombe du dépravé sexuel dangereux et là le monde sera libéré de deux crétins finis de la vie! Parole de Deidara! Mais bon... Dans le moment présent... Je vais faire la deuxième chose que j'aime le plus faire après frapper Tobi... Soit gueuler après Tobi._

- NON MAIS ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ!! COMMENT PEUT TU OSER POSER TES SALES LÈVRES SUR LES MIENNES! TU VEUX CREVER?! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI À FAIRE ÇA! TU SERA MÊME PLUS CAPABLE DE TE LA GRATTER QUAND J'EN AURAI FINIS! QUOI?! FAIT PAS COMME SI TU PASSAIS PAS TON TEMPS LIBRE À TE BRANLER!

_Tobi se relève lentement et me regarde, un sourire amusé aux lèvres qui me donne encore plus envie de le buter. _

- En fait, je passe mon temps libre à me branler EN regardant ta photo...

O.O

_Il vient de me couper le sifflet là... Je suis à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque... (Oui encore...) Je peux tout bonnement pas y croire... Je pense que je vais dégobiller mon dîné là... Je suis sérieux en plus!!! Je bondis sur mes pieds et me précipite vers la salle de bain, tout mon dîné y passe... Nooooooooonnn! Mon sandwich au poulet aussi! Pendant que je pleure mon pauvre sandwich, Tobi arrive et me regarde faire sans trop savoir ce que lui devrait faire. Pour une fois qu'il reste à distance... Je pense que je vais continuellement le pleurer ce sandwich un bon moment juste pour avoir la paix... En plus c'est de sa faute! Je l'aurais gardé si il avait pas dit une connerie!_

- Dei-Chan? Tu pleure de joie là? Je ne savais pas que ça te ferais autant d'effet de s'avoir que je t'aimais autant! (Sourire d'innocent que j'ai envie de foutre dans la toilette)

- J'te déteste!!! Mon sandwiiiccchhh!!! Il t'avait rien fait!!!

__

Là il est bouché... Je me lève, le pousse trrrèèèès fort et cours vers la porte de sortit. Si je ne met pas de distance entre cette chose affreuse qu'est Tobi et ma pauvre personne, je vais me retrouver à l'asile et il n'en est pas question! J'ai pas envie de rencontrer encore plus de demeurés... Tobi est bien assez! Je suis sur qu'il pourrait fonder un club pour du monde comme lui... WOH! Des personnes comme Tobi? Avec Tobi! Partageant le même air? Brrr... Vision d'horreur pur et simple! Comment j'ai pu formuler cette idée! Mais c'est affreux! J'ai du choper le virus du crétin! Nooooon!!! Je doit trouver quelqu'un pour me sauver!! Saaaasssoooorrriiii où est tuuuu!? J'arrive!!!

Je croise mon père devant la porte et il me demande ce que je fais à me sauver comme ça.

- Je veux pas mourir du virus de l'imbécile pervers!!!

__

Il doit ce dire que pour ce qui est de l'imbécile, j'en suis déjà atteint et ce n'est pas soignable... Je le lis dans ses yeux... Haaa... les pères qui soutiennent pas leurs pauvres enfants qui veulent se garder libre de tout pervers dépravé! Père indigne!!!(musique dramatique) bon! Moi je continue de courir pour semer Tobi et me réfugier dans la maison de Sasori. Je passe proche de défoncer la porte et la referme dans un claquement tout en mettant le verrou. Sasori finit par arriver alerté par le bruit.

- Deidara?

- Oui?

- Tu pourrais arrêter de transporter tout les meubles du salon devant la porte?

- He... Ça te dérange?

- Un peu...

- Ha... He... Je vais continuer quand même... _(Tire la télé devant la porte)_

- Pourquoi tu fait ça? _(Vas remettre la télé à sa place)_

- Parce que Tobi veux ma moooort! _(Renonce à la télé et emmène le frigo)_

- Je vois...

_Il remet le frigo à sa place et me force à m'asseoir dans le divan devant la porte, me tenant les bras au cas ou... Moi je le met devant la porte... Si Tobi réussi à passer par dessus Saso... Bref, c'est impossible!_

- Bon tu te calme... Il à fait quoi Tobi?

- Il m'à piqué mon premier baiser et il ma fait dégobiller mon sandwich au poulet!!!!

- Tobi t'à embrasser!? O.o'

- Ouuuiii et mon sandwich est partie... T__T

_Sasori à l'air surpris et un peu embêté... Pour une fois... d'habitude il est tout le temps neutre dans tout... Ça doit vraiment le toucher que j'aille perdu mon sandwich (XD)... C'est bien les amis!!_

- Bah ça alors... Je me demandais quand il le ferais... ¬¬'

O.O

_Là je suis encore bouché... Ils ont quoi à me faire paniquer à longueur de journée!?_

- Kewwaaaa!?

_Saso hausse les épaules, légèrement raide et les sourcils froncés, mais je ne le remarque pas vraiment vue ce qui suit._

- Tout le monde sais qu'il à un énorme faible pour toi depuis le primaire...

_Choc... Je pense que je ne vais pas m'en remettre! De vant mon manque de réaction, Sasori passa la main devant mon visage pendant que je faisais les poisons rouges qui à perdu sa neurone... Un peu plus et je me met sur le dos pour me laisser flotter..._

- Deidara?

_Le poison rouge revient à la réalité et re gagne sa neurone perdu..._

_- J'LE DÉTESTE!!!!_

_Je vais le buter! Comment ose t'il m'aimer! Il à pas le droit! Et tout le monde le sais!? Ça veux dire quoi?! Bah... Que tout le monde le sait! Sauf moi... Et c'est moi le premier concerné en plus! Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit!? C'est pas parce que j'aurais sûrement étripé le crétin qui serait venue me dire ça que fallait pas me le dire tout court!_ _Bon, la je vais me calmer... Il faut que je me change les idées..._

- Sasori?

- Hm?

- Je couche chez toi!

- Hein? Comment ça? -_-'

- Ben... Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi! Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Je fais juste te prévenir! ^^

- ¬¬'

- T'es pas content? (Sourire d'ange)

- La dernière fois que tu à couché ici, tu à vidé le frigo, cassé la télé, râlé parce qu'il n'y avait plus de télé... Ensuite tu à piqué mon lit et quand je me suis levé courbaturé à cause de ma nuit sur le sofa, He bien j'ai eu le grand plaisir de voir que tu avais manger MES céréales... Ha... Et tu à eu la brillante idée d'aller jouer dans les tiroirs de ma soeur... Elle l`à pas du tout pris que tu mette ses vêtements en vente sur Ebay...

_J'ai un grand sourire remplis d'innocence. J'en ai fait du profit avec les ventes sur Ebay! Konan avait vraiment de beaux vêtements!_

- Je serai sageeeuuuuhhhh!!!

_Je me tape le regard super septique de Sasori._

- Tu vas dormir sur le sofa... Pas dans mon lit et la chambre de ma soeur tu y va pas...

- D'accord!!!

__

Donc puisque je suis un gentil garçon, je vais remettre les meubles de Sasori à leurs place... Je vais passer une soirée sympa avec lui à regarder un film... Il va même me faire un sandwich au poulet!!! (Étoile dans les yeux en bavant) Et je vais effectivement dormir sur le sofa... Mais pas toute la nuit puisque je vais monter à l'étage embêter Sasori jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse la moitié de son lit... Je vais même oublié Tobi! Donc c'était trop happy life!

_Sauf que le lendemain matin je dois retourner à l'école... Je croise les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer le crétin finis qui ma embrasser hier. Sauf que c'est peine perdu... Il me voit et accoure vers moi à la vitesse lumière pendant que je me tape la tête après mon casier._

- Dei-Chan! Comment tu vas? Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé hier? C'était pas gentil! Vas falloir que je te surveille! _(Grand sourire qui me donne avant de l'enfermer dans le casier, puis de frapper après le casier...)_

- Je t'emmerde!!! Fou le camp!

- Pas avant mon petit remontant!

- Ton quoi? O.O'

_Et il me saute dessus pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un court et rapide baiser qui me donne le goût de gerber... Je pars pour lui arracher les yeux, mais il se sauve en riant. J'en hurle de rage, puis remarque que tout le monde me regarde avec une sorte de sourire amusé... Je finit par croiser le regard de Sasori... Il à un visage neutre, mais ses yeux expriment une sorte d'agacement._

- REGARDEZ AILLEURS BORDEL!!!

_Je botte mon casier, puis vas vers ma classe en mode mini tornade qui frappe tout sur son chemin. L'heure du dîné n'arrive que trop lentement à mon gout... Je veux mon sandwich au poullleeettt!!!(*_______*) Quand la cloche sonne enfin, je me précipite vers la sortit avant que Tobi ne m'intercepte. Dans mon énervement pour allez trouver Sasori et éviter Tobi, j'heurte quelqu'un. _

- Fait attention!

_Je pars pour continuer mon chemin au pas de course quand une main agrippe mon col de chandail pour me plaquer durement contre le mur._

O.O

- HEY! C'est quoi le problème! é.è

- Non, mais c'est quoi le problème des mômes! Ils passent leurs temps à courir partout sans regarder où ils vont! Ça me donne envie de frapper! T'en dit quoi blondinette?

_BLONDINETTE!? Non, mais il se prend pour qui ce type avec les cheveux oranges et la face pleines de piercings!_

- Je t'emmerde! Lache moi!!!

- Tsss! Même pas poli en plus! Je vais t'apprendre moi!

_Son poing se lève au dessus de ma tête et je ferme les yeux en rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour pas le manger trop fort non plus. Ça vas faire malllll!!! Nooonnnn! Il en met du temps à taper lui! Il à quoi? Je suis trop adorable pour être frappé? J'ouvre les yeux..._

_Wow... Là j'en reviens pas..._

--------------------

Et voilà! Deuxième chapitre en trois jours XD Je vais un peu étirer le rythme de parution, parce que la semaine je n'ai pas vraiment le temps... T.T Donc je vais faire en sorte de faire au moins un chapitre par fin de semaine!

Review?

Deiame


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating : **M à cause de certains mots qui pourraient être choquant et pour les possibles lemons (Surtout du YAOI je vous préviens d'avance) qui pourraient apparaître ici et là...

**Pairing : **Ouf... C'est une excellente question ça vas aller selon mes envies XD Disons qu'il y aura du Deidaraxun-peu-n'importe-qui...

**Disclaimer: **Il n'y à rien à moi bien que je volerais bien Dei-Chan... *Sort* Ha! L'histoire fictive est toute à moi! *Ressort*

**Dédicace: **À ma Mi-Chan!

**PS.1: **Deuxième fic publié... Première sur le manga Naruto... Soyez indulgent!

**PS.2: **Tout l'univers est alternatif... Ne chercher pas de ninjas ou de combat parce que allez vous casser les dents...

Je pense sérieusement que je vais arrêter de donner des dates précises pour les prochains chapitres... Parce que j'ai tendance à ne jamais réussir à les faire attend... Alors tant qu'à passer pour une menteuse, je vais simplement me la fermer XD

Et en plus de ça... Je veux m'excuser pour un truc dont je me suis rendu compte en y repensant... Les personnages sont assez OOC... C'est vrai... mais on sont passer les "Hm" et les "Yeah" de Dei-Chan? O.O J'ai remarquer que je les avaient complètement paumé! Pourtant j'adore quand Deidara met des "Hm" et des "Yeah" à la fin de ses phrases! Alors je les ai mit dans ce chapitre... J'espère que les onomatopées de ce cher blondinet ne vous auront pas trop manqué... U.U'

Sinon... J'ai pensé que je pourrais répondre aux reviews anonymes... J'ai vue que d'autre auteur le faisait... alors je me suis dit que je pourrais le faire!

Donc:

Mwa: Trop contente que tu ai aimé le premier chapitre... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!!

Wow... pas long, mais c'est pas grave! J'ai répondu au moins... ( avec du retard --' )

Bon je vous lâche!

_Donc Let's go! Et bonne lecture!_

_--------------------_

_Chapitre 3_

_J'ouvre les yeux..._

_Wow... Là j'en reviens pas..._

_Le poing du type pas fin est retenue par une main, fine, pâle, forte pour retenir pareil coup. J'ai les yeux en balle de golf. Je suis super impressionné là!_

_**- Franchement, Pein... Frapper comme ça sur une frêle demoiselle... La honte!**_

_Bon... Là j'ai pas les yeux en balle de golf, mais format soucoupe à thé! Je dois avoir l'air du mouche blonde! Non, mais c'.est quoi leurs problème à me traiter de fille?!_

**- Je suis pas une fille! Bordel! Yeah! **_(Fusille les deux types du regard)_

**- Elle est trop bruyante cette blondinette! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher Itachi...**

**Je regarde le dit Itachi qui soupire lentement avant de me lancer un regard perçant. **

**- J'essaye de te sauver la peau alors boucle la un peu! **

O.O'

_Wow... La belette* elle à de bons arguments! Mais je ne suis pas une fille! J'ai les cheveux long, c'est tout! Neiji à les cheveux long et on le traite pas de fille lui! Face de piercings ressert un peu mon col, puis me lâche. Waaaaaaaaaah! J'ai fais une chute de trente centimètres! J'ai mal au popotin là T.T... _

**- C'est bien juste parce que c'est toi Itachi-kun.. Je sais que tu à un faible pour les blondinette! **_(Sourire moqueur) _

O.O''

**- Tu dis ça juste parce que je suis sortie avec Ino... Et puis, c'est qu'un môme lui...**

_M-ô-m-e... Synonyme: enfant, gamin, gosse, etc. Hey! C'est quoi cette discutions?!_

**- T'à eu que des blondes blonde, Itachi-kun... Et quelques chums tout aussi blond! Haha! De toute façon la blondinette est avec... Voyons... Tobi! Ouais elle est avec Tobi!**

O.O

**- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

_Les deux autres me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je bondis sur mes pieds dans un état d'énervement avancé. Je vais tuer!!! Moi avec le crétin number One? JAMAIS!_

**- MOI AVEC CE CRÉTIN? NON MAIS ÇA VAS PAS?! C'EST QU'UN PUTAIN D'OBSÉDÉ SEXUEL À DEUX BALLES! ALLEZ DONC VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! J'AI PLUS DE GOÛT QUE ÇA!!! VOUS ENTENDEZ?! PLUS DE GOÛT! HM!**

_Léger silence abasourdi pendant que je reprend mon souffle. _

_**-**_** Je suis même pas homo... Hm... ¬¬' **

_Gros silence abasourdi..._

**- Wow! Elle à de la voix la gamine... **

_Magnifique regard noir de ma part pour Pein. Il m'emmerde grave ce méchant pas beau! Je remarque le sourire en coin d'Itachi. _

**- T'a quoi toi? Yeah!**

**- Pas homo? Je doute gamin...**

**- Doute tout seul! Moi je m'en vais! Vous êtes trop chiant! Hm...**

_Pein m'agrippe le poignet et je continue à avancer en faisant sur surplace. Itachi revient devant moi et je lui fait mon meilleur regard qui tue._

**- Donc, tu n'est pas homo? **_(Il prend ma main et regarde mes ongles pendant que l'envie de lui foutre mon point dans la tronche se fait très présente) _**C'est quoi ton tripe de vernis noir? **_(Il prend une mèche de mes cheveux blonds) _**Et tes cheveux long? Tu cherche à te travestir? Ton noir autour des yeux? Tu te maquille? Et puis il y à aussi tes jolies joues qui son de plus en plus rouge... Serait tu gên... **

**- SPLAAACCKKK!!!!**

_Là Itachi m'a lâché et assez vite, merci! Il à très clairement mes cinq frères imprimé sur la joue droite. Moi je fulmine. Comment peut-il oser!? C'est moi qui connais mon orientation, pas lui! _

**- Je-ne-suis-pas-ho-mo... Mes ongles me regarde... Mes cheveux aussi... Le noir est plus communément appelé cerne et parle pas parce que tu en à des méchantes! Quant à mes joues, elles son rouge de rage! Alors tu me fou la paix! Yeah!?**

_Je tire sur mon poignet pour que Pein me lâche, mais il semble vouloir me retenir. Itachi alias la belette emmerdante, pose sa main sur sa joue, puis me lance un regard furieux. Il fait signe à Pein de le suivre et celui ci étouffe un rire en m'entraînant à sa suite. On va au troisième étage et je vois la porte des toilettes d'un peu trop proche puisque Pein la pousse avec ma pauvre petite tête blonde._

**- Aïe! T.T J'ai pas envie... hhmm T.T**

_Sourire moqueur, gracieuseté d'Itachi qui m'inquiète pas mal. Pein me lâche et je me sauve (En marchant bien sur... Un peu de dignité tout de même!) jusqu'aux lavabos. Pein s'accote contre la porte pour la bloquer et la belette s'approche de moi. Je le regarde méfiant, il me veux quoi le pas net du tout?_

**- Bon! Tu sais blondinette, il y à d'autres manières de savoir si tu est homo ou pas... **

_Noooooooooooooonnnn! Ne me dites pas qu'il veut... Qu'il veut me faire des trucs pas net!? Si? JE VEUX SORTIR! Mais il y à piercings man devant la porte qui se mare! Viteuh! Une idée! Regard désespéré autour de moi... Alléluia! J'allume la petite ampoule au dessus de mon coco et fonce vers une des toilettes pour pouvoir m'enfermer dedans. _

**- Tssss... Tu pense allez où, Blondinette?**

**- Loin! Je suis pas une blondinette! Yeah!**

_J'allais fermer la porte quand il met ses doigts... Tant pis! _

**- Scouitch!**

**- Haaaaïe! Bordel!!!**

**- Scouitch! - Scouitch! - Scouitch! - Scouitch! - Scouitch! - Scouitch! - Scouitch!**

**- Enlève tes doigts!!!! Yeah!**

**- Arrête de les écraser, Baka! Espèce de sainte-nitouche peureuse!!! Vierge effaroucher! Prude!!!**

O.O

**-HEY! Je suis pas une vierge effarouché, pauvre tache!!! Hm!**

_He... Je suis sortie de la cabine pour répondre? MERDE! Itachi à un sourire victorieux et m'attrape par la taille pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir des lavabos... Je suis crétin..._

**- HEY! Non! Lâche moi! Bordel! Enflure! Yeah!**

_Je me débat et essais de lui foutre mon point dans la tronche, mais il le bloque... Alors je tape avec les pieds... Et très fort! Il semble réaliser que ce n'est pas sur le comptoir qu'il vas pourvoir faire quoi que ce soit... J'écarquille les yeux quand il me tire pour me plaquer contre le mur._

**- Tsss... Calme toi... Si t'es pas homo t'à pas à t'inquiéter... Ça sera vite réglé! **_( Je vais le tuer... )_

**- Bordel! Touche moi pas! Pervers! Obsédé! TOI FACE DE PIERCING, ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER! HM!** _( Le HM! est un HM! faché... )_

_Pein - O.o... _

_Itachi - =/.\='..._

**- T'arrête de me traiter d'obsédé, gamine...**

**- O-B-S-É-D-É!!!!!!! Yeah!**

**- Tsssssss... Je vais finir par m'énerver...**

_Je le sent commencer à me tripoter... YOUACH!!!_

**- Bordel! Arrête! Non... Woh! STOP!!! PAS LÀ! Yeeaaaaaahh! **

_Il me touche avec ses doigts!!!! Il à la main sur ma... ma... ma... Où il devrait pas!!!! Bordel c'est un mec!!! _

**- Pas mal... Ça viens au moins prouver que t'es un mec...**

_Je me tortille en serrant les dents pendant qu'il me tripote... Je peux même pas me sauver! Et en plus... Je trouve... he... Je... j'ai... il... bordel... Je trouve ça_...

À suivre...

**--------------------**

_*Itachi veut dire Belette en français_

_--------------------_

_Bon... Voilà le troisième chapitre... Je me demande vraiment comment vous allez le trouver... J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins drôle que les autres... mais bon, je me rattraperai aux prochains!_

Reviews?

Deiame


	4. Chapter 4

Rhoooo... C'est une sorte d'énorme retard que voilà... Vous allez me lancer des pierres? Pas des troooppp grosses T__T!!! Disons que j'ai aucune raisons pour justifier ce retard, alors je ne me perdrai pas en argumentation... Je suis juste... Irresponsable et flemmarde... Je ne pense pas que ça ce guérisse malheureusement... Donc voici la suite avec un jolie retard qui aura mit beaucoup de suspense disons... ^^'

**Rating : **M à cause de certains mots qui pourraient être choquant et pour les possibles lemons (Surtout du YAOI je vous préviens d'avance) qui pourraient apparaître ici et là...

**Pairing : **Ouf... C'est une excellente question ça vas aller selon mes envies XD Disons qu'il y aura du Deidaraxun-peu-n'importe-qui...

**Disclaimer: **Il n'y à rien à moi bien que je volerais bien Dei-Chan... *Sort* Ha! L'histoire fictive est toute à moi! *Ressort*

**Dédicace: **À ma Mi-Chan!

**PS.1: **Deuxième fic publié... Première sur le manga Naruto... Soyez indulgent!

**PS.2: **Tout l'univers est alternatif... Ne chercher pas de ninjas ou de combat parce que allez vous casser les dents...

_Donc réponse au reviews anonymes..._

FueledByCafeine: Hooo... Faut pas le prendre comme ça!!! XD Lis la suite et ça vas te réconforter!!

Mwa: Contente de voir que ça te plais!!!

_Donc Let's go! Et bonne lecture!_

_--------------------_

_Chapitre 4_

_Je me tortille en serrant les dents pendant qu'il me tripote... Je peux même pas me sauver! Et en plus... Je trouve... he... Je... j'ai... il... bordel... Je trouve ça_...

_... Bon...? O.O_

_Oui... Bon... J'étouffe un gémissement parce que ça... Je veux pas qu'il s'en rende compte... Je suis pas homo!!!! _

**- Tu arrête de te débattre?**

**- La ferme... Hm...**

**- T'aime?**

**- La ferme... Hm...**

**- Je te demande juste un oui ou un non...**

**- La ferme... Hm...**

**- T'à vraiment le piton collé là...**

**- La ferme... Hm...**

_Itachi - ¬/__\¬''''_

**- Ok... T'aime...**

_O.O_

**- Hey! J'ai jamais dit ça! Yeah!**

_Il secoue la tête brusquement amusé, puis retira sa main... J'écarquille les yeux..._

**- Je le savais! Tu bande! Ton secret à été révélé! **_(Rire diabolique)_

_O.O_

**- Hey non! Je suis pas homo! Hm!**

**- T'es bis? **

**- Non... Je suis pas homo... Yeah...**

**- Ok... L'homo anonyme!**

**- Arrêteuh!Hm! '''**

_Itachi me lâche et commence à s'éloigner... Hey! Il fait quoi là!!! Moi je suis supposé rester planter là? Nooonnn!!! Il veut vraiment s'en aller! Monde injuste! _

**- Heeeyyyy! Tu fou quoi?! Hm?**

_Il tourne la tête vers moi, surpris. _

**- Je te fou la paix... Tu veux pas de toute façon!**

_Gros malaise de ma pars... En plus il y à piercing man qui me regarde avec un gros sourire!_

**- J'ai jamais dit d'arrêter! Yeah!**

**O.O**

**- He... Oui... Tu m'à dit d'arrêter...**

**- Non... Hm... ¬¬**

**- Oui... **

**- Non... Hm...**

**- Hey! Tu m'à gueule dessus d'arrêter! **

**- RECOMMENCE D'ABORD!!! HM!**

_Pein: O___O_

_Itachi: O/___\O_

_O.O''''_

_Je viens de lui gueuler de recommencer? C'est ça que j'ai dit? Bordel... Je suis con... C'est grave... Je prie pour que quelqu'un arrive réparer la bourde que j'ai fait... N'importe qui!!! Sauf Tobi... Il est pas assez normal pour m'aider, il me violerait à la place... Bref... J'ai fais quoi là!!! _

**- Heeee... **_(Je me tape la tête après le mur)_

**- T'a vraiment aimé alors!!! **_(Le joyeux Itachi m'arrête avant que je ne mette du sang sur le mur et un peu partout)_

**- Non... Hm... ¬¬**

**O.o'**

**- Tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux toi...**

**- Non... Hm...**

**- Tu a tendance à te répéter toi...**

**- Hein? Non... Je vois pas pourquoi tu dit ça... Yeah. =.='**

**- Si tu le dit... Bon! Viens ici, Blondinette!**

_Je reste immobile à le regarder les sourcils froncé... Je déteste ce surnom... Je vais taper... Taper, taper, tapeeeerrrr!!! _

**- Je suis pas une blondinette... J'ai un prénom moi... Un prénom... Répète après moi... Prénom... Encore une fois! Prénom! Yeah!**

**- Tu me prend vraiment pour un imbécile toi... **

**- Mais non! Prénom!!!! ^^ Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Je vais presque me sentir mal à l'aise! On vas passer à la deuxième étape... Soit mon prénom à moi... Tout le monde ensemble... Deidara... D-e-i-d-a-r-a... Dei-da-ra... Si on l'écrit au son... Ça fait Dé-da-ra... Donc on le répète tous! Deidara! Yeah!**

_Les deux autres me regarde avec une sorte de gros découragement... Pein parle en premier..._

**- Il nous prend vraiment pour des imbéciles... **

**- Effectivement... Donc je vais juste le laisser sur sa faim... Il frustrera tout seul... Bon on va manger? **

**- Ouais!**

_O.O Hey! Ils vont pas vraiment me laisser là! Nooonnn! Ils s'en vont vraiment! Faut arrêter de déconner Deidara! Faut arrêter! Fait quelque chose!!! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul avec ça entre les jambes! He... Non... Plutôt ça en cet état là... Parce que je veux pas la perdre... Hein? Je suis un gars... J'en ai besoin! C'est important!!! Bon! Là trouve un truc pour pas te retrouver tout seul! _

**- Itaaccchhiiiieeeuuuhhhh!!! T.T **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Deidaraeuuuhhh? **_(Regard dédaigneux)_

**- Reste! Yeah!**

**- Pas pour me faire traiter comme un crétin!**

**- Je vais arrêter! Hm.**

**- Promis?**

**- Juré... Hm...**

_Itachi à un léger sourire, hésite un moment... Puis me fait un sourire diabolique... Pein ricane derrière lui._

_- _**Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit ici...**

O.O

**- Hein? Hm?**

**- Ben... Ça me dit rien que Pein-kun nous regarde tout le long et si il s'en va, n'importe qui risque d'arriver... Alors...**

**- Alors? Hm? ?.?''**

**- On va chez moi! **_( Gros sourire )_

**- Hein!? Yeah?**

**- Tu a peur de sécher tes cours de l'après midi? Ne me dit pas que tu est un petit élève modèle Dei-da-ra!**

**- Mais non! Bah d'accord d'abord! Mais à une condition! Yeah!**

**- Oui? **_(hausse un sourcil)_

**- Je veux un sandwich au poulet... Hm. **_(coeur)_

**- Hee... Ouais... D'accord... O.o'**

_Sandwich au poulet!!! J'aime trooopppp!!(coeur) Je suis pas aux hommes je suis au sandwich au poulet moi! He... Je devrais arrêter de dire des conneries... Non! Je les dis pas je les pense! Variante!!! Et puis moi... Ce qui me charme avec mes sandwich... C'est le goût tout simplement divin de la poitrine de poulet parfaitement blanche combiné à la merveilleuse sauce à salade Miracle Whip onctueuse dans un pain mœlleux coupé en quatre rectangle tous parfaitement équilatéraux. Bref... Un délice pour les papilles gustatives! _

**- Deidara? Arrête de baver tout de suite...**

**- Hein? He... Ouais... Hm. **_( Essuie le coin de ma bouche, puis ma veste... mon pantalon... Puis je regarde la bave sur le sol et j'hausse les épaules... Je vais pas laver le plancher non plus... )_

**- Bon tu viens?**

_Itachi se dirige vers la porte que Pein ouvre... Celui ci me fait un sourire avant de parler. _

**- Deidara? Rattache ton pantalon avant de passer pour plus crétin que tu ne l'es déjà... **

_Hoo... C'est presque gênant là... Je rattache mon pantalon pour suivre Itachi sagement... En réalité je me cache derrière lui de tout le monde... La raison? YA UN CHAPITEAU MONTÉ DANS MON PENTALOOONNN!!!! Calme toi Deidara... Où il pourrait y avoir mort d'homme... Mort de Tobi de préférence... Mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit réellement un homme... C'est peut-être un extra-terrestre!!!! Ça expliquerais beaucoup de chose O.O! Comme... Tout... OMG! J'ai percé le secret de Tobi! Je suis le meilleur! I am the winner! You are the looser!!! Bon je me calme et je pense que je ferais mieux d'enlever se sourire stupide de mon visage, j'ai vraiment l'air bête. J'espère que personne n'à vue. è.é Finalement on arrive dehors et Itachi se tourne vers Piercing Man._

**- Ciao Pein-kun! **

**- Ouais... Bonne après midi... Quand je pense que tu vas t'amuser avec la gamine toute l'aprèm...**

_Itachi m'attrape par le collet avant que je ne bondisse sur Pein pour lui faire sa fête. _

_- _**Je crois que ça ne sera pas de tout repos... **

**- RETRAITE MOI ENCORE DE GAMINE ET JE... WAAAH!**

_Itachi vient de m'embarquer comme un sac de patate sur son épaule et s'éloigne avec un regard complice pour Pein. Bordel! C'est quoi son tripe? Je suis pas raciste envers les sac de patates... Je les aimes d'ailleurs beaucoup... Surtout format fritte! Avec un sandwich au poulet *__*. Bref... Je les aimes bien, mais je veux pas être traité comme eux!!! Donc je me tortille de tout les sens et je lance des regards mauvais à tout ceux qui me regarde bizarrement... Soit toute les personnes que l'on croise. La honte... Et après je vais recroiser ces gens et je vais faire quoi moi? Faire comme si rien n'étais? Aussi bien dire que c'est impossible! Ça va ruiner ma réputation T__T... Quelle réputation d'ailleurs? O.o Il y à déjà les rumeurs de travestie, d'homo, de petit ami de Tobi -Deidara va buter l'auteur- ... ... ... _

_..._

_.._

_._

_-L'auteur ressuscite et peut enfin continuer sa petite histoire purement délire!- _

_Itachi ouvrit la porte de son chez lui et me dépose enfin... Ébouriffé, rouge et en rogne. _

è.é

**- Je suis fâché... Yeah... **

**- En effet...**

**- Tu va y faire quoi... Hm...**

**- Rien du tout^/_\^ **

_O.O - è.é_

**- Personne me touche quand je suis fâché! Yeah!**

_Itachi sourit de plus belles et lève la main... Non il n'osera pas! Avance un doigt... Il vas arrêter juste avant! Pose son doigt sur mon nez... IL A OSÉ! Puis le retire... GRRRR! Je le regarde méchamment. Lui il se marre grave... Grrrrrrrrr_

**- Enlève tes souliers et viens avec moi dans la cuisine... **

_Sur ce il file dans la cuisine pendant que j'enlève mes souliers en maugréant de mauvaise foi... Puis j'entre dans ce que je présume être la cuisine et aussitôt... En voyant ce que Itachi fait... Des étoiles envahissent mes yeux. S-A-N-D-W-I-S-H A-U P-O-U-L-E-T!!!! Hooo... je suis plus fâché du tout! Alors je vais lui faire un câlin. Oui! Le sandwich au poulet me rend... Pas normal! *musique dramatique et énervante que l'auteur se grouille à fermer è.é* Itachi me laisse faire avec un sourire en coin... Puis dépose l'assiette avec la précieuse denrée sur la table et va ranger la mayonnaise dans le frigo... Puis se retourne vers moi et prend une expression choqué. _

_O/.\O_

**- Deidara?**

**- Moui? Hm?**

**- He... Le sandwich?**

**- Tu en voulais un morceau? Yeah.**

**- He non... Tu l'à vraiment mangé?**

**- Nah... Je l'ai mit dans ma poche... Hmm...**

**- Hein?!**

**- C'était une expression... Yeah...**

**- Ho...**

**- ... =='**

**- Bon t'es près alors! ^/_\^**

**- Hein?**

**- Dis moi pas que t'à déjà oublié... **

_Petit air innocent de ma pars..._

**- Fais pas exprès...**

_Itachi s'approche de moi et me ramasse par la taille, me sortant de la cuisine alors que mes pieds frôlent à peine le sol... Il se dirige dans le couloir, puis ouvre une porte... Sa chambre? Ho... Mieux ranger que la mienne en tout cas! On voit le sol!! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas vue le sol d'un chambre dénudé d'un quelconque vêtement sale! Bon... On arrête de parler ménage... Ça me donne envie de virer la chambre d'Itachi à l'envers! ... Ho... On est devant son lit... Il va quand même pas?_

_Baoung!_

_Me jeter sur son lit... Oui... Il là fait... _

**- Hey! Yeah! **

**- Quoi?**

**- Je suis pas une poche de patate! Yeah!**

**- hm... J'ai envie de te manger quand même... **

_O.O_

_OMG... _

_Brrr... Sale pervers... =='_

_Il fait quoi là?_

_Ho... Il m'à embarqué dessus... _

_Waaaahh!!!_

_May Day!!!!_

_Deidara en manque d'oxygène!_

_S.O.S!!!_

_Deidara en asphyxie! _

_JE VEUX PAS MOURIR!!!_

**- Tu fais quoi =/_\='**

**- T'ES GRRROOOSSSS!!! Hmmmm!**

**- Hm... Tu l'à même pas vue et tu le sais déjà? Tu dois même pas imaginer à qu'elle point... C'est gros... ^/_\^**

_O.O_

_Je suis supposer survivre?_

_À suivre..._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Hmmmm... J'ai pas besoin de parler du prochain chap... Pour que vous vous doutiez de son contenue... XD

Deiame.


End file.
